itlawwikiaorg-20200214-history
GAO Reports - 1981
Overview The following are the GAO reports published in 1981 that are discussed in this wiki (in reverse chronological order). Those Reports that have already been summarized are in blue; those that have not yet been summarized are in red. December * Government Operations: Major System Acquisition Management in the Department of Justice (GGD-82-18) (Dec. 29, 1981). * Solving Social Security Computer Problems: Solving Social Security's Computer Problems: Comprehensive Corrective Action Plan and Better Management Needed (HRD-82-19) (Dec. 10, 1981). November * Audit and Management Responsibilities for the Paperwork Reduction Act of 1980 (Nov. 19, 1981). October * Information Technology: The Bureau of the Census Must Solve ADP Acquisition and Security Problems (AFMD-82-13; B-205133) (Oct. 21, 1981). * Information Technology: The World Wide Military Command and Control Information System - Problems in Information Resource Management (MASAD-82-2) (Oct. 19, 1981). * Auditing and Financial Management: Federal Agencies Still Need to Develop Greater Computer Audit Capabilities (AFMD-82-7) (Oct. 16, 1981). * Business Regulation and Consumer Protection: Misuse of SBA's 8(a) Program Increased Cost for Many ADP Equipment Acquisitions (AFMD-82-9; B-198898) (Oct. 16, 1981). * Information Technology: Non-Federal Computer Acquisition Practices Provide Useful Information for Streamlining Federal Methods (AFMD-81-104) (Oct. 2, 1981). September * Justice and Law Enforcement: Procedures To Safeguard Social Security Beneficiary Records Can Still Be Improved (HRD-81-157; B-200202) (Sept. 30, 1981). * Justice and Law Enforcement: State Field Offices Are Not Protecting Social Security Beneficiary Information From Potential Abuse and/or Misuse (HRD-81-151; B-200202) (Sept. 30, 1981). * Telecommunications: Legislative and Regulatory Actions Needed To Deal With a Changing Domestic Telecommunications Industry (CED-81-136; B-203706) (Sept. 24, 1981). * Information Technology: Automatic Data Processing Problems at the Social Security Administration (118089) (Sept. 23, 1981). * Veterans: The Veteran Administration's Efforts To Consolidate Computer Programming Resources at a Single Location (HRD-81-148; B-204572) (Sept. 18, 1981). August * Software Used in Medical Devices Needs Better Controls To Avoid Compromising Patient Safety (AFMD-81-95; B-204011) (Aug. 5, 1981). July * FAA Communications Equipment Replacement Plans (81-37; B-200622) (July 29, 1981). * Government Operations: Fragmented Management Hinders GSA Ability To Acquire Internal ADP Resources (AFMD-81-74; B-200948) (July 28, 1981). * The Use of Obsolescent Computers Involves Unnecessary Costs and Problems (July 23, 1981). * Independent Regulatory Agencies Can Reduce Paperwork Burden on Industry (July 7, 1981). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Comments on Proposed FPR Subpart (B-203515) (AFMD-81-70) (July 6, 1981). June * Information Technology: HHS Ability To Effectively Implement Incentive Funding for State Information Systems in the Aid to Families With Dependent Children Program (HRD-81-119) (June 29, 1981). * Financial Markets and Institutions: Bank Secrecy Act Reporting Requirements Have Not Yet Met Expectations, Suggesting Need for Amendment (GGD-81-80; B-199000) (July 23, 1981). * Implementation of Bank Secrecy Act's Reporting Requirements (July 23, 1981). * Telecommunications: Greater Use of Satellite Telecommunications To Link ADP Facilities Could Save Millions (EMD-81-102; B-203691) (June 19, 1981). * Department of Agriculture Needs Leadership In Managing Its Information Resources (CED-81-116) (June 19, 1981). * Transportation: FAA Air Traffic Control Computer Modernization Program (June 17, 1981). * Justice and Law Enforcement: Operation of the Copyright Royalty Tribunal (June 11, 1981). * Auditing and Financial Management: Achieving Greater Economies in Data Processing in Federal Government (June 10, 1981). * Computer-Related Fraud: Current Issues and Directions (June 8, 1981). * Assessing Reliability of Computer Output: Audit Guide (AFMD-81-91) (June 1, 1981). May * Space: Implementing a Data Handling Policy for Space Science Flight Investigations (MASAD-81-34; B-203317) (May 29, 1981). * Information Management: Views of GAO on the Information Resources Management Principles Established by the Paperwork Reduction Act of 1980 (May 20, 1981). * The Environmental Protection Agency Needs to Better Control Its Growing Paperwork Burden on the Public (GGD-81-40) (May 15, 1981). April * Justice and Law Enforcement: Information Technology: Better Management Needed in Automating the Federal Judiciary (GGD-81-19) (Apr. 2, 1981). March * IInformation Technology: Opportunities Still Exist To Better Use the Mint's Data Processing Center (GGD-81-64) (Mar. 27, 1981). * Information Technology: Online Access to Legislative Information (Mar. 25, 1981). * Budget and Spending: Service Contract Act Should Not Apply to Service Employees of ADP and High-Technology Companies - A Supplement (HRD-80-102(A); B-200149) (Mar. 25, 1981). * Government Operations: Securities and Exchange Commission Should Improve Procurement Practices for Market Surveillance System Development (AFMD-81-17; B-199434) (Mar. 6, 1981). * The Trucking Industry’s Federal Paperwork Burden Should Be Reduced (GGD-81-32) (Mar. 3, 1981). February * Federal Agencies' Maintenance of Computer Programs: Expensive and Undermanaged (AFMD-81-25) (Feb. 26, 1981). * National Defense: Evaluation of Defense Attempts To Manage Battlefield Intelligence Data (LCD-81-23) (Feb. 24, 1981). * Federal Records Management: A History of Neglect (201157) (Feb. 24, 1981). * National Defense: Better Software Planning Needed at the Air Force's Global Weather Central (AFMD-81-24; B-197338) (Feb. 24, 1981). * Information Technology: Government-Wide Guidelines and Management Assistance Center Needed To Improve ADP Systems Development (AFMD-81-20) (Feb. 20, 1981). * Implications of Electronic Mail for the Postal Service's Work Force (GGD-81-30; B-114874) (Feb. 6, 1981). * Information Technology: Social Security Needs To Better Plan, Develop, and Implement Its Major ADP Systems Redesign Projects (HRD-81-47) (Feb. 6, 1981). January * NONE Other GAO Reports The following entries list GAO Reports in chronological order by year: • 1958 • 1960 • 1963 • 1964 • 1965 • 1966 • 1967 • 1968 • 1969 • 1970 • 1971 • 1972 • 1973 • 1974 • 1975 • 1976 • 1977 • 1978 • 1979 • 1980 • 1982 • 1983 • 1984 • 1985 • 1986 • 1987 • 1988 • 1989 • 1990 • 1991 • 1992 • 1993 • 1994 • 1995 • 1996 • 1997 • 1998 • 1999 • 2000 • 2001 • 2002 • 2003 • 2004 • 2005 • 2006 • 2007 • 2008 • 2009 • 2010 • 2011 • 2012 • 2013 • 2014 • 2015 • 2016 • 2017 Category:Publication Category:1981